


Red

by JustBFree5



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBFree5/pseuds/JustBFree5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan marvels at the change in Louise as she frees herself from her family. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

In the foyer of the re-christened Thorne Manor, Nolan watched as Louise revelled in their first takedown as husband and wife.

Would it always be like this? Just him and her and Emily, a team, a family, them against the world?

He hoped so. No man could ask for more.

United, nothing was beyond Nolan and Emily.

United, they had brought Louise home and welcomed her into the fold.

It was a thrilling thing to see, his little Louise rising against her mother, the sly judge who was more a caricature than a man and her brother who still clung to his claim of innocence. Time would tell with the young politician, he knew, but as things stood now her brother couldn't be trusted.

So.

Her mother Penelope. Judge Miller. And her brother Lyman.

Nolan's fingers itched for a red Sharpie. It was that kind of night.

Standing in the foyer, his eyes lifted to seek out his friend in the crowd on the main floor of the grand house. He wanted to find Emily, show her the red storm they'd given birth to, but he dare not step away and risk missing the show.

He stood and watched Louise stand up to Penelope Dreadful.

_Momma Dearest. Adulteress. Murderess. Aging Southern belle._

Until just minutes ago, she'd ruled over his Louise with cruelty draped in charm. So like Victoria in that way. The toppled Queen of the Hamptons had had no qualm with encouraging Patrick's protective urge to kill for her. Nolan felt a sudden pang at remembering him, the passionate artist who had never harmed another until reuniting with his mother and finding the way into her good graces was earned by the blood on his hands.

Of course, Victoria's cruelty wasn't restricted to her own children. She hadn't hesitated in condemning little Amanda to a sentence that Louise knew all too well. A girl no older than nine, Amanda had been locked away, with Victoria employing doctors and therapists to manipulate her memories and beliefs, twisting the love she'd had for her father into a deep, hostile shame.

Nolan made a mental note to do all he could to keep Victoria apart from Penelope - God only knew what they would do if they met and chose to join forces.

No.

That couldn't be allowed to happen.

Penelope had made Louise believe she'd killed her father, drugged her for over a decade and locked her away to keep her from remembering and going to the police to expose the secret. In the space of one night, Louise became the inconvenient truth of the Ellis family.

The lost little girl who grew into a woman while tucked away in cold psych wards all over the country. Louise had told him that; the institutes where she'd been kept had always been cold, sterile. They were not the warm temples of healing shown in the brochures.

But Louise was on fire now.

Her dark eyes, scorching.

Her hair a soft mane of flames.

Her lush mouth breathing fire, blowing away the smoke and mirrors of the Ellis family secret - that yes, her father had died, but not from a night of drinking or a disturbed daughter. The man had died at the hands of his unfaithful wife, her greed driving her to kill.

Louise's mind was purged of the poisonous cocktail, she was standing tall even without the help of her bridal Louboutins. Nolan held back every biting quip that filled his mouth when her mother protested, mocking her, taunting her as crazy.

This moment belonged to his wife.

Louise brandished the police report, her shield of truth. The judge was the first to cower away at the threat of exposure, and Mother Ellis was quick to follow after him, all spiteful promises and lavender perfume.

Louise paid them no mind. She just wanted them gone. Out of sight, out of mind and most definitely out of the money her father had left behind in his passing.

Their marriage was fake, just a certificate to exploit a loophole, but seeing Louise catch fire and burn the bridges leading back to the family that had so completely betrayed her - in that moment, Nolan was proud to call her his wife.

He snaked an arm around her, dropping a kiss on her crown.

She danced with him, out there on the floor in front of everyone, holding him close, putting on a show for the crowd, he supposed, but later, once they were alone...

The plan was for Louise to stay with him at his house for a season. They'd keep up appearances, go out for dinner and attend parties to give the Twittersphere plenty of proof that they were just another love match forged by the magic of a Hamptons summer. They would convince the world - but most especially the courts - until she was granted full control of the Ellis fortune. After that, they'd both go free with an amicable divorce of irreconcilable differences.

But not tonight.

Nolan had barely joined her in the living room before Louise was on him.

There lived a roaring red tiger just under her skin, and she'd been let out of her cage.

Full coral lips crashed on his after she'd shoved him down to the sofa. Her simple manicure became claws as she tore into his jacket and shirt, not satisfied until she felt his naked skin beneath her hands. His wife was a siren wrapped in white silk, and Nolan was thrilled to feel her writhe against him, still high on her triumph.

She was free. Free of the drugs, the lies, the fear of forever being humiliated as Looney Louise, the cracked belle of the south.

No!

She had a life now. She had a diamond ring on her finger, something she'd never even let herself hope for. Nolan had bought it for her, and the band that matched it was on his hand. They were married, never mind the reason why they'd wed.

Louise felt a thrill rush through her blood.

It was the first night of her new life.

A life with no place in it for pills.

A new life with a friend named Emily Thorne.

A new life with a husband to call her own. He'd delivered the truth that set her free, and she was free now to celebrate in any way she chose.

Nolan grunted under her as she whipped off his belt, throwing it somewhere over her shoulder. They hadn't discussed this, they'd been so wrapped up in putting on a show as a couple that they'd never talked about anything even related to their marriage bed.

But he didn't stop her, what man would? He was ready to celebrate right along with her.

It was what she wanted, so he would give it to her and damn the consequences.

Just as she'd dipped her head to claim his mouth again, Nolan reared up, forcing her off him as he moved to stand before her in the center of the living room. Him, the mussed groom, and her, the disheveled bride. As one, they both dissolved into laughter, and Nolan pulled her close, turning her in his arms so she was forced to see herself in the mirror he kept on the wall.

"Look at you, Mrs. Ross."

His voice had changed, gone deeper, husky. She'd never thought to hear his voice change that way, nevermind be the cause behind it. Their marriage had been a whirlwind, but here, now, everything was falling into place.

Louise looked herself over.

Her hair was wild, her eyes were bright. Coral lipstick was smeared over both their faces, the bodice of her gown had loosened, showing the strapless bra of matching white lace beneath it, while the skirt had twisted over her legs.

She was a mess, and she told him so.

"No, no." In the glass, she saw him smile and she felt it when he dipped his head to kiss her bare shoulder. "You were a mess while you were trapped under your family. Now what are you?" He asked this question as he kissed his way from her shoulder, to her throat, and he nipped at her earlobe. Louise liked that, and shivered, ready to have him right there on the floor.

"I'm...me. Just me."

She felt his hands smooth over her hips, pulling her back against him. "Louise, you're not 'just' anything."

She turned around and pulled his head down to her so that she might capture his lips again.

Neither of their pasts came into play. She didn't care how things between them would be changed in the morning, she didn't know what she could expect from him after this - but she had missed out on so much of her own life.

She had lost years to the dull haze of those pills, arguing with hallucinations while other girls her age had blossomed into womanhood, dating in middle and high school, going to prom, leaving home for college. She hadn't gotten to experience any of that - she wouldn't be denied her wedding night too, damn it!

Louise wanted to make love to her husband. _Now._

Nolan kissed her back, feeling the heat of her skin beneath his hands.

He understood her. Tonight was her first choice as a free woman, and she chose him.

No way in hell was Nolan going to stop her now.

He smiled and took her hand to lead her happily back to his - _their_ \- bedroom.

It was his wedding night too, lest anyone forget.


End file.
